titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Icarus, Part Two.
Tyrants Issue 21 "The Fall of Icarus" (Part Two.) '''Front cover- '''Icarus's white energy wings are faced towards the reader, as he floats in the air, and sees below him military helicopters, pterodactyls and swarms upon swarms of Reichdroid orbiters flying at him. "Prelude to OCCUPIED TERRITORY" comes across the bottom of the cover. The comic opens with the tiny speck of Icarus, as visible from the city streets, the massive energy wings emitting from his back in the middle of the purple sky, far more visible. A narration box appear with black backgrounds, white lettering, and very blockily styled letters."Its teleport signature was different to that of the Titan's, so I did not activate the teleport defence, not after only detecting one target. Clearly not a Titan." Another narration box overlays the action, with black lettering and a white background. "Is zat not what the Titan's wanted you to zink? They zent him to destroy us, maybe, a trap?" The comic cuts to Icarus, as he sees winged silhouettes flying towards him, and the sihouettes of helicopters. The five helicopters fire a swarm of rockets at Icarus. The comic to show Icarus below again, as his white energy wings and now white-glowing body are visible within the massive explosion of energy. In the next panel, Icarus floats there, in a close-up, smiling, unharmed. Ten screamers (the pterodactyls) fly at him, their sonic screams hammering him, but the sonic waves seems to do nothing. Golden energy explodes from Icarus, and burning screamers are tossed through the air, as all ten tumble towards the city. He looks up at the sky. "They stall me. There must be a way to escape this prison they have put me in!" He flies at the purple sky. Narration (Black)- "It could be. He keeps referring to zey with 'great anger'.... I believe he may have spurred the Titans and zey placed him here." Narration (White)- "To fight you, or simply as this is an effective prison?" The helicopters below Icarus do not give chase. The comic cuts to a multitude of Reichdroids, 30ft high, the standard Orbiter model, standing in different locations in the city streets, as rockets in their feet jet into life, and they fly into the air. Narration (Black)- "Both i b-... gah, half of the Screamers down. Calling off ze others. He appears to be energy immune.. or absorbent. It would explain ze mimicry... through energy signatures." Narration (White)- "Zen you need to send in fliers with physical a-" Narration (Black)- "I am ''doing so, ''brother." The Orbiters fly at Icarus, moving around him in a spinning swarm. Due to their immense size, with physical attacks, only two fly in to attack at once, with large swiping hands. One Reichdroid manages to wrap its giant hand around Icarus. It squeezes, but white energy pours from Icarus's skin, and pushing the hand apart, with no harm to Icarus. Narration (Black)- "Reichdroids have him surrounded. But another explosion will be done with zem. I need more fliers." Narration (White)- "May I make suggestions?" Narration (Black)- "No need. I will have him. Reichdroids are as good as host as any." One of the Reichdroids shrinks in size, its form becoming more skeletal, as the swashtika blazes. The Blitzkrieg robot flashes around Icarus, punches him repeatedly, as blood flies from his mouth. Icarus explodes with energy again. All 49 of the Orbiters around Icarus are blasted apart. Narration (Black)- "He is taking down too many targets at once. I can bring him down, but it will be at cost to my army." Narration (White)- "Glub and Ripcage, both shapeshifters, capable of flight, and regenerative. And hardly a concern if you lose some hero puppets, is it." Narration (Black)- "Deploying." Icarus flies out of the cloud of golden fire, wings turning back to white again at the centre, whilst the tips are still golden. He approaches Blitzkrieg. And he looks down at the city. The comic shows the skyscrapers from below, and also the large park at the centre of the city below him, filled with statues of Titans and Olympians gods. He then looks to Blitzkrieg. "I know this place... this PRISON... all that time, they had Prometheus build me a PRISON!" "A prison I have turned to my own purposes, as you can see. You hate, Prometheus and his friends, yes?" He holds out a metal hand to Icarus. "As do I. I would gladly see his head on a platter. They imprison us both here. Join me, and we shall find a way out. Together. And bring ruin to our enemies." "Oh, so you wish to join me now you realise I am STRONGER? I will find my own way! And the Society will regret what they did to me!" Icarus flies higher into the sky. "Society?" the robot asks. Narration (Black/Blitzkrieg)- "They, I tried to reason with it. It seemed more concerned with escape than fighting." Narration- (White)- "And vat happens when it realises it cannot escape:" Narration (Blitzkrieg)- "I assume it will turn its anger upon us." The Blitzkrieg robot teleports above Icarus. "I am a genius, and I have found no way out. Neither will you." He brings both fists into Icarus's chest. He shoots downwards, hitting the top of a building. The entire building collapses. Icarus flies up out of the smoke and debris. "I knew you were lying! You are just one of Prometheus's machines, as jailor designed to keep me here, and if you cannot crush me physically, you will crush my spirit... BUT MY SPIRIT WILL NOT RELENT!" He flies up at the distant speck of the Blitzkrieg robot, as a black, winged sketelal creature lunges at him with elongated claws of bone, its eyes glowing green, but Icarus flies ahead of it. "I sense the Fire in this one... so, you used it to create more jailors, not just machines, Prometheus?" Icarus bellows. Narration (Black)- "This mutant is quite made. He seems to believe Titan City was constructed to contain him... and zinks that I, and mutants, are a creation of his." Narration (White)- "Well, it means he can be no pawn. But a wonderful study for my experiments." A green, massive eagle, as big as a car flies up at Icarus, but he just swerves aside in time. Icarus's eyes turn to pure black. "These are just puppets, I see... I have to come understand a lot about puppets... but WHERE is the puppeteer!?" Icarus ignores his attackers, and flies on, flying at rapid speed, energy wings swept behind him zig zagging around skyscrapers. He looks behind him to see a green jet, and the skeletal creature, former Titan Ripcage, has larger wingers, and in full pursuit. Narration (Black)- "He is coming for ze island." Narration (White)- "He has found you." Narration (Black)- "Not yet." The green jet morphs into a green blob in the air, which morphs into something resembling a world war two sea mine. It drops towards Icarus, but falls past him, as he bursts with speed, crushing the front of a van below. Ripcage flies in with pointed blades for arms, but misses, as Icarus swoops up. Narration- (Black)- "We are faster. And have height advantage." Icarus looks up. "How do you move so fast... and remain unseen... yet I sense you... I just need to be...." Black bones burst out of his back and form into wings, becoming the centre of the energy wings, as he looks at Ripcage. "Faster." He flies up at the reader, yelling "I am coming for you!" The view cuts behind him with motion blur, as it shows how he currently sees, as he sees the outline of Blitzkrieg Island, overlaid with black energy. Icarus bursts black bony, serrated bone, out of his finger nails. He starts slicing at mid-air. Chunks of rock and metal appear out of mid-air. Narration- (Black) "He finds us. Fortunately, I have a contingency. As always." Island flies only 20ft above a building roof. On that roof stands a group of superbeings. The comic zooms in to focus on the central one, Fraud, who has in his hands, a megaphone."Attention, Icarus. You may be resistant to the nanites control, but they still inhabit your bodies nervous system. If you do not comply to surrender, then the nanites will be triggered to consume your bodily matter!" "I do not understand your arcane words! But I will suffer no more of your trickery!" "Nanites... consume him!" Fraud echoes down the megaphone. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRARGH!" Icarus screams out. His energy flingers flicker out. He lands on the roof with a THOOM. The comic cuts to show Doktor Moleculus, talking through a microphone. "I was not aware your nanites were capable of that." "They are not... it was merely Fraud's ability to... convince the brain" comes Blitzkrieg's voice, through the microphone. "Zo it does raise a point... could you have made a host of him, with your nanites." "Of his body... yes... but I would not like to risk zat. Not vith the possibiliy that zere is an energy being, possesing the body. Wrench!" The comic cuts to Wrench, at the edge of Blitzkrieg Island, looking down at Icarus's body. "Yes?" "Take Icarus to the Omega Institute, along with his other, free willed friends." "On it." The comic cuts to show Wrench dragging Icarus's body by the legs, and depositing him in one of the transaprent tube cells. The comic shows Kaan'Qsst sat reading a book about Darwin. He looks up. Wrench smiles, as he deposits Icarus into a cell. "Another one for the gang. Energy absorber and power mimic, by the looks of it." Kaan'Qsst smiles his disturbingly wide smile. "Excellent."